Pokemon Special: Topaz and Opal Chapter
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: Enter the Toro region. A new place with new Pokemon. Watch as Topaz, a young boy from Arrow Town aims for his dreams, but what is his true purpose? And who is this blonde girl? A continuation of Pokemon Special. Better then it sounds.
1. And So It Begins

**Cherry here. Here's a new story for you. A continuation of Pokemon Special. With my characters. My way. I own nothing but my characters and the Pokemon I create. And I guess the cities and the region. And I suppose the plot. The concept is not mine though. Enjoy**

_Pokemon Special: Topaz and Opal Cahpter_

_Part One: And so it begins...  
_

* * *

The soft tapping of shoes could be heard running against the damp sidewalk. The hem of a girl's dress was hanging limply against her legs. She was running against the wind and the rain, hidden in the night. A small, mouse like creature ran next to her; keeping up a steady pace with the girl. They turned a corner, into an alley. The girl stopped to catch her breath. She made a motion to the creature so it would stay silent. She panted heavily. Strands of blonde hair clung to her face like straw as she took a look over to the main street. Listening carefully, she heard many shoes coming up the street. She pressed herself against the wall. Eyes closed, breath held. She didn't want to be found. The group of people ran past her, not bothering to look down the alley way. She exhaled, slowly and carefully. She looked down at the mouse.

"Quickly, let's go down into the sewer. We can get out of the city that way." She pointed towards a sewer cover, and the creature nodded. Carefully, the girl moved the cover. When enough of it was uncovered, she slid into the open hole; the mouse perched on her shoulder. When she was in, she put her hands up and grabbed the cover once again. She pulled it and the cover clicked back into place.

And it was like she was never there.

Meanwhile, in a place called Arrow Town, a young boy was just waking up. The sun was peaking up over the hills outside his window. Though his eyes were open, he refused to move. He preferred to stay in bed, lost in his own thoughts, than being out in the world.

"TOPAZ!" **(1)** the boy shot out of bed to the shrill voice he recognized as his mother's. Golden eyes wide with surprise as he looked at the clock. He was going to be late. The boy, who was named Topaz, rushed along, putting on a green shirt, some baggy jeans, and combed his unruly brown hair. Having this done, he ran to the kitchen grabbed a piece of bread. His Father yelled at him to slow down, but Topaz didn't listen to him. He ran to the door, putting on a pair of brown running shoes before running out the door.

Leaving his parents to stare wordlessly at the trail of dust he left behind him.

Arrow Town was a small and peaceful community. Nestled between rolling hills, it was the smallest, but one of the most beautiful, towns in the Toro region. Its population was small, if you only counted the humans. But there were many Pokémon. Which is why, at the back of the town, there was a lab. That is the lab of Professor Cedar, whom was about to get a visit from a very special person.

He would probably regret this day for awhile. **(2)**

It was a warm day for September, a fact Topaz was especially grateful for. He wanted to start off the first day of the rest of his life on a high note. It was his birthday on that warm September day, the twenty-third to be exact. And now that he was eleven **(3)**, anything could happen. So as he ran down the streets of Arrow Town, he felt a sense of pride. There were not many kids in town; all the kids that lived there were either extremely little, or had already left to prove themselves as trainers. Topaz was ready for his own journey. And that is why he was heading to see Prof. Cedar, the Pokémon Professor of his region, so he could receive a Pokémon, like all the other kids had.

The Professor's lab was big, Topaz noted. There were many computers, and files, and Pokéballs. But in the middle of the huge building was a circular table. On it was three Pokéballs. One of them contained the Pokémon that would soon become Topaz's partner.

"Are you here to receive a Pokémon?" a loud, deep voice asked from behind Topaz, causing the boy to jump. Prof. Cedar was not a scary looking man; he had quite a wide smile. Blond hair was matted against his face. He was a medium sized man, but not weak looking, though it seemed unlikely that the deep, booming voice belonged to him. Topaz looked up at the smiling man, and choked out a yes. The professor laughed a deep, hardy laugh.

"Well, come on then. Let's find you a new friend." He led Topaz towards the round table.

"Choose a Pokéballs. You needn't think about which Pokémon you will get. Go with your gut instinct." The professor prodded Topaz, who looked at the table with great un-certainty. His former confidence was gone, and a timid boy was now in his place.

A hand reached out, eyes closed, breath held. And Topaz grabbed one of the Pokéballs.

She emerged from the hole. Sweaty, blonde hair darkened with grime. The mouse still perched on her shoulder. She scanned her surroundings quickly. She was in the middle of a town, not a dark, but bustling, city like the one she was used to. She moved the cover back onto the sewer.

'Why,' she wondered, 'would the sewers lead me here?' She walked up to a random person, who seemed startled at her unruly appearance.

"Where am I?" She asked the person, a small girl in a pink dress with long black hair.

"You're in Rainbow Town, miss." the young girl said nervously to the older girl. **(4)** The blonde muttered her thanks and kept on walking. While doing so, she looked at the creature on her shoulder,

"We're a long way from home, but this place seems nice enough. They wouldn't think to look for me outside the city. Let's go Aerie; we need to find a place to stay and rest. A bath wouldn't be too bad either." She gave out a giggle, and looked around for a hotel to stay in.

She didn't know the greater purpose in store for her. Yet.

* * *

**There you have it!!! Please comment and sub this story. I would appreciate it. :D**

**1: Because the names just can't be normal.**

**2: You can tell this story isn't going to turn out well. XD It's Pokemon Special. What else would you expect.**

**3: That's how old Red was when he started his journey BTW.**

**4: Wouldn't you be nervous if a random person walked out of the sewer and asked you a question?  
**


	2. Not So Sleepy Anymore

**Cherry here! I've updated! And I really think this chapter is good. I only own what I create.**

_Pokemon Special: Topaz and Opal Chapter_

_Chapter 2: Not So Sleepy Anymore_

_

* * *

  
_

Topaz reached for a Pokéball. Eyes closed. Only fate could decide what Pokémon he would get. After hovering over the table for a few minutes, his hand fell towards a Pokéball. The one on the far left. Opening his eyes, Topaz picked up the sphere to open it. A flash of light come from the ball. A small, reddish-brown dog with a flame for a tail popped out.

"Congrats Topaz!" Prof. Cedar smiled brightly, his unusually deep voice still giving the boy a fright, "You've chosen a fine Pokémon. This is Feuree, the fire starter Pokémon of Toro. He'll be a fine friend and strong partner for you." Topaz stared down at the creature. Feuree stared back up, giving the nervous boy a slight smile. Topaz smiled back, happy with his choice.

"Professor," Topaz started, "what are the other starters? Just out of curiosity. Feuree is great, but who else could I have gotten?" The Professor's smile faded away.

"My boy, Feuree is the only one you could have gotten. You see, Aerus, the grass starter, ran away about a month ago. I searched high and low for it, but I never found it. And Eaul, the water starter, was stolen."**(1)** Topaz gasped. There had been Pokémon thieves in Arrow Town. The sleepy little town had never seemed so alive.

* * *

The hotel in Rainbow Town was small and less then desirable, but she would have to deal with it. She washed her hair, and it became lighter as the dirt that had been matted in came out. The soot covering her body left, leaving a pale gleam. Looking down at her body, the girl felt slightly unhealthy. The little girl she had met coming out of the sewer looked healthy, as if she spent many days out in the sun. As the girl stared into the mirror, she could tell she was from the city. She wasn't tan; in fact, she looked like she had never seen sunlight. And in a way, she had never known what the sun was.

* * *

"Professor," Topaz started, "why is it that I have never heard of these Pokémon thieves?"

"Because I wished for no one to know. If the citizens of this town were to know, there would be outrage. I did not want the citizens to worry."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I have plans made for you." The Professor smiled at Topaz's badly hidden shock, "I've seen you with the wild Pokémon near this area. You have a gift. Pokémon naturally love you. You might be able to track down Aerus."

"But what about Eaul?"

"If you become a strong enough trainer, you should be able to get it back." Topaz thought about it. He wanted to become a strong trainer, and finding the two missing Pokémon would be like icing on the cake for him. And it was an honor to be handpicked by Prof. Cedar to go on a journey. Not every kid got a chance for such an opportunity. But it sounded dangerous. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to take such a risk yet.

* * *

The small girl looked out the window onto Rainbow Town. It was a clear contrast from the world she used to live in. The city she was from was crammed with people, and there was always crime going on. She hadn't a friend in the world there, and it wasn't until she found Aerie that she felt like she had someone to count on. She looked to her left at the small, shabby bed that was in her room. The small mouse was curled in a ball on the pillow.

"Thank you Aerie," she whispered softly, pulling some strands of hair from her face "for giving me the strength to run away from that horrible place." She walked slowly away from the window, towards the small bag that she had brought with her. She pulled out a small disc.

"Now if only I could find someone to give this information to. A lot of people and Pokémon could be saved if I give it to the right person." She gently placed the disc on a small table.

On the disc, in big, black, menacing words, read "Top Secret! Property of Team Blade!" **(2)**

* * *

Topaz looked down from the small Pokémon at his feet, to the man in front of him. He knew what he must do.

"I'll do it." Topaz said, trying to sound confident. But even he knew that both the professor and Feuree could tell that he was covering fear.

"Excellent. Thank you very much. Now if you go to that drawer in that desk over there, you'll find some Pokéballs and some potions." Topaz walked slowly towards the drawer, and cautiously opened it. He picked up its contents, and turned to put it in his back pack. He stopped and looked around for a second. He couldn't find his back pack. He heard a deep chuckle, and turned to face the professor.

"Professor?" The boy meekly asked.

"Your mom came over yesterday and gave me a back pack." He said, opening a closet to reveal a dark yellow and black back pack, "She said you'd probably forget yours. I guess she was right." Prof. Cedar went right back to chuckling. Topaz rolled his eyes, and went to put the pokeballs and potions in the bag.

"Topaz, there is something I'd like you to have." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and took at a small, red, computer like object.

"Professor, what is that?"

"It's a Pokedex. You'll learn everything you need to know about Pokemon from it." Topaz graciously took the object and placed it inside his bag as well.

"Thank you Professor."

"Now, where do you think you'll go next?" The professor looked at Topaz, who was staring at the older man blankly. "I guess I should tell you then. The next town outside of Arrow is Rainbow Town. You should go there first. Then you should head to the first gym."

"And where is the first gym?"

"Mascric City.**(3)** Due South from Rainbow, which is south of here."

"Thank you sir. I'll be going now." Topaz slowly walked out of the lab, with Prof. Cedar waving at him.

"Good luck, Topaz. I fear that you might need lots of it from now on."

* * *

**There's Chapter 2!!! Hope you liked it!**

**(1)- Sound familiar from other chapters?**

**(2)- Foreshadowing! And Spoilers!**

**(3)- Made it up off the top of my head. It doesn't mean anything. I'll check though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D APPRECIATE IT!  
**


End file.
